Picking Up the Pieces
by MileyXOXOliver
Summary: After Miley's breakup with Jake, who will be there for her? Will friendly feelings become romantic feelings along the way? Moliver, slight Lackson. COMPLETE!
1. Human Volcanic Eruption

**Hey, I'm back with a new story and a new screenname; I changed my name from pandastar to MileyXOXOliver. Be sure to read my other story, More than friends?. Anyway, hope you like this fic! **

**Disclaimer: I (unfortunately) don't own Hannah Montana:(**

It was the day I told him I loved him. That was the beginning of the end. Or, I guess you could say, the end of the beginning.

I thought I loved Jake – I really did. But I was young and foolish then; I didn't know what love was. I thought he loved me too, but it was all just a lie. I guess, now that I think about it, that's what our entire relationship revolved around: lies. And when the truth came out, it all fell apart.

We were at my house, watching a movie. I leaned into him and felt his breath on my neck.

"I love you, Jake." I felt the breath on my neck stop. He pulled away.

"Uh…you do?"

Not the answer I was expecting, to say the least.

"Yeah, of course I do." I cocked my head, trying to analyze the mixture of confusion and panic on his face.

"Oh, um…I love you too, I guess."

"You guess?"

All he did was shrug and lean in to kiss me. I turned away. But then I smelled the thundermint, and I gave into the icy goodness.

The credits of "Just My Luck" played, and I cleared my throat and stood up.

"Look Jake, there's something I've been wanting to tell you." He looked up at me from the couch.

"What's up?"

I led him to my room and stepped inside my closet.

"Wait there," I told him, pointing to the spot where he was standing.

I changed into the outfit that I wore as Hannah Montana at my last concert, including my blonde wig. I started to sing "Best of Both Worlds" and came out of my closet to face an awe-stricken Jake Ryan.

"Miley?" His jaw dropped. "Why did Hannah Montana just come out of your closet?" He looked over Hannah's shoulder, trying to find me.

"Because…I'm Hannah Montana. I pulled off my wig and shook out my brown curly hair. I'll never forget the expression on his face after I told him: a mix of anger, bewilderment, uncertainty, and just plain shock.

"WHAT?!"

"Are you mad?"

The reddish tint in his face answered my question.

"How could you keep this from me all this time?! I KNEW IT! I KNEW THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU WERE HIDING! Why couldn't you tell me sooner, Miles? Don't you think I have a _right_ to know? I've been your boyfriend for five freakin' months, for crying out loud! This is just so…ugh…SELFISH OF YOU! To keep a secret this big!"

Wow. I was expecting shock, but not for him to become a human volcanic eruption!

"I'm sorry! It's just that, I had to figure out if I could trust you before I told you! You do have a right to know, so that's why I told you! Look – you, Lilly, Oliver, my family, and my bodyguard are the ONLY ones who know about this!"

"Oh, goody. So now I'm part of some secret club!"

"Jake, stop being so immature!"

"Do you think you couldn't have trusted me five months ago? That's what relationships are supposed to be about: trust!" He sighed furiously. "I'm leaving, Miley. I hope you're happy."

Trust me – I was _anything_ but happy.

**Do you like it so far? If you do, press the little purple button and make me happy! The next chapter is very dramatic and interesting, so if you want me to update soon, REVIEW!**


	2. Run

**Thanks for all the great reviews! Here's chapter two!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana...blah, blah, blah...**

I screamed into my pillow in frustration. '_Why does he have to be so ignorant?' _I thought.

I stomped down the stairs and angrily ripped open a bag of sour gummy worms, stuffing them into my mouth. I grimaced as the extreme sourness penetrated my mouth. As I spit out the gummy worms into the garbage can, Jackson walked into the kitchen, searching for something.

"Hey, can you help me find something?" I glared at him. "Ugh…last time I looked it was in my pants!" He mumbled.

I pretended to gag. "I 'aint lookin for anything of yours that was in your pants!" I headed back up to my room, disgusted.

I ripped down the photo of Jake and me making faces in a photo booth from my bulletin board and shoved it under my bed. I picked up my cell phone and almost threw it at the wall, but I wasn't _that_ stupid. Instead, I decided to call Lilly and vent about what happened.

I noticed that I had a new text message from Jake – wait, on the Hannah phone? I had two phones now: one for Hannah, and one for Miley. I looked at the date: November 27, 2006; 7:34 pm. He must have sent it during the movie, when he went to the bathroom. That was before he knew Hannah's identity. _Why would he be trying to contact her?_ I wondered. I opened the message and gasped as I read it. (AN: I hardly ever text message, so I don't know if this is the right format!)

**1 new message from Jake: **

**HELP HANNAH! my gf just told me she LUVS me! I dont think I luv her. shes cute and everything, but I dont want the relationship to get serious! I'll break up with her soon. u wanna go 2 a premier with me 2morrow? I didnt tell my gf about it, but what she doesnt know wont hurt her.**

I felt the tears welling up in my eyes. _How could he? Not only did he lie when he said he loved me, he was planning on cheating on me too! I can't believe I ever loved him. Or trusted him. _His words rang in my head.

"_That's what relationships are supposed to be about: trust!"_

Trust my ass. Hot tears streamed down my face, and I fled down the stairs, through the living room, and into the kitchen. Jackson was there, doing homework.

"Miles, what –"

I didn't wait for him to finish. I walked out the back door, slamming it behind me. As I wiped the tears from my eyes, I did the only thing I could think of: run.

**Very sad, I know. It gets happier soon, though! Keep reviewing :)**


	3. A Very Cute Someone

**I'm glad you guys like my fic! Well, here's chapter 3!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM. Don't sue me please.**

I just ran. From the pain, from the heartbreak, just from Jake altogether. Everything was a blur. I was in a world of nothingness. Nothing could touch me, nothing could harm me as I whirred across Malibu. I smelled salt and I noticed that my shoes were full of sand. I slowed down, and realized that I was at the beach. I must have run a full circle, because I was just a few blocks from my house.

I wasn't running as fast now, and I started to lose my breath. I was getting dizzy. Just as I thought I was about to collapse, I bumped into someone. _A very cute someone._ I was too exhausted to recognize the person.

"Wha…" I panted, still crying a little.

"Miley!" I recognized the voice, even through my fatigue. It was Oliver! I wiped my eyes with the back of my hand.

"Oliver…what are you doing here…" I asked between breaths. He hugged me, and I looked at him strangely. He ignored my disorientation.

"Oh my god, I'm so glad I found you!"

"Wait, what?"

"Your dad's been calling everyone frantically! He said you've been gone for hours!"

"What? I've only been gone for, like…fifteen minutes!" I checked my watch and gasped, realizing that I _had_ been gone for that long.

"Not according to him. Miles, you should really call home and tell them where you are. All anyone knows is that Jackson saw you run out of the house saying something about Jake." He saw the pained look on my face, as I started sobbing into his shirt. He looked furious.

"This is about Jake, isn't it? I swear, the next time I see him, I'm gonna –"

He was interrupted by the ringing of his cell phone, but he ignored it.

"No, get it." I pointed to his phone, still crying. "That could be my dad."

"You're right." He answered his phone, still holding me comfortingly. "Yeah?...She's right here on the beach with me…..I found her a few minutes ago…yeah, I will…..Wait, is it okay if I bring her back in about an hour? There are some things that need to be worked out…..Okay, right. Bye." He hung up the phone and looked at me sympathetically. "What did he do to you?"

I choked back a sob, and he held my hands, taking me to his house. His parents were in the kitchen, and his mom was looking at the phone nervously, biting her nails. His dad looked just as worried. When they saw us come in, they instantly sighed in relief.

"Miley, thank God! We've been so worried! We got a call from your dad, and he said he didn't know where you were!" His mom said.

"Mom, dad...uh, I don't think she really wants to talk about it right now. I'll take care of everything. I already talked to her dad, and I told him I'd bring her back soon. Is it okay if we talk…alone?"

"Of course."

He took me into the living room, and we sat on the couch. He held me for the longest time as I cried uncontrollably.

"He…he said he… loved me! But he doesn't…" I said, tears still streaming down my face.

"Shh…it's okay, he was a jerk anyway. You deserve better than him."

He wiped away the tears on my face with his hand and gently tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"I thought he was perfect…before all this happened…" I sighed miserably and rested my head on his shoulder.

"I can go beat him up if you want."

I laughed. "You sure you'd win?"

"Psh. With these guns?" He flexed his nonexistent muscles. " 'Course I'd win."

We laughed and he kissed the top of my head.

"Thanks for doing all this for me. I really appreciate it." I had stopped crying. He smiled.

"No problem. What are friends for?" He held my hand kindly. "Hey, you wanna watch something on TV? It's not time for you to go yet."

"Sure."

He turned on the TV and we watched an old rerun of Full House. After a while, I drifted off into a happy, Jake-free slumber.

**Awww. Cute little Moliver moments make me feel all fuzzy inside:)**


	4. Maybe I want to be more than friends

**Hey, sorry it's been a while since I've updated! I haven't been able to upload the document because of an error. Anyway, here I am with chapter 4!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own HM. Never will. **

I was awoken from my deep sleep by a buzzing on the back of my hand. I slowly woke up and noticed that Oliver's cell phone was vibrating. I looked at the time on it. **3:47 am**, it read. I gasped.

"Oh my god!" We had been sleeping for over three hours! Oliver was snoring. I shook him awake. He didn't budge.

"WAKE UP!" His eyes popped open.

"You can count on me, Mrs. Huckleberry! I'll find your little schmuckykins no matter what it takes!"

I groaned. "Oliver, answer your phone! It's almost 4 in the morning!"

"What...? Um, okay..." He answered his phone. I've never heard my dad yell so loud at someone besides Jackson.

"Oken, what have you done with my baby girl?!"

"Ow!" He rubbed his ear. I took the phone from him.

"Sorry, daddy! We were talking, and I guess we lost track of time and fell asleep."

He sighed and his voice softened. "Okay, Miles." Oliver took the phone.

"I'll bring her home right now, sir."

"Make sure she gets home safely, or you'll be sorrier than a farmer that fed his cow prune pudding." Oliver looked terrified.

"Uh…yes, of course…sir." He hung up. "Wow. I am NEVER going to make your dad angry again!"

He walked me home. I still had on what I was wearing when I told Jake that I was Hannah Montana. My sparkly black halter top was ripped at the bottom; I guess it had caught on something while I was running. My gold ballet flats were filled with sand, too. My feet thanked me for choosing to wear flats instead of boots. Luckily, I had ripped of my wig in rage after Jake left, so I wasn't _completely _Hannah. There were mascara marks on my cheeks, and my hair was a mess from running for so long.

Soon after, we came to my house. As Oliver walked me to the door, I smiled at him.

"Thanks again. For everything."

"It's fine, really. I'm just glad you're okay now." He hugged me one more time. "Now get in there, before I have to face the wrath of your dad."

I laughed and said goodbye as I walked into my house. I closed the door and sighed, sinking to the floor slowly.

I reminisced about everything he'd done for me. _He's always been there for me when I needed him. He's usually such a donut, but there's this side of him that I'd never seen before that's so…mature and sweet. He does have his "moments," but hey, at least he's not obnoxious like Jake._

It was the first time that night that I thought about Jake without tears coming to my eyes. I quickly erased the thought from my mind.

_Oliver really is a nice guy. He helped me so much…and he always makes me laugh. Plus, he's kinda cute, too. _

I remembered what he had said earlier.

"_What are friends for?"_

I looked at the ground and bit my lip. _Maybe I want to be more than friends._

**Ooh, yay! She finally realizes her feelings that she's been keeping deep within her soul forever! ...Or, she just thinks he's sweet. Either way, REVIEW PLEASE!**


	5. Rise 'n shine, sleepyhead!

**I didn't get many reviews...I'm so sad. But I didn't want to keep everyone waiting, so I posted the next chapter! See how nice I am? I should get a cupcake. **

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN HANNAH MONTANA! GOT IT?!**

The next day was Saturday, and I slept until noon because I was so tired from the previous night. I would have slept later, though, if it wasn't for _someone_ who woke me up.

"Rise 'n shine, sleepyhead!" I heard a perky voice say. I groaned.

"Ugh…five more minutes, please!" I buried my head under my pillow, and felt another pillow being smacked onto my back. I opened my eyes to see a very hyper Lilly holding my pillow.

"How'd you get in here?"

"I invited myself over." She started skipping around the room, and pulled off my blanket. I was still wearing my Hannah Montana clothes and the mascara marks remained on my cheeks. "You're lucky I came. You're a MESS!"

"Thanks for noticing," I said sarcastically. I smoothed my hair down and wiped my makeup off. "Is this about last night?"

"No. It's about St. Patrick's Day – YES, IT'S ABOUT LAST NIGHT! Are you okay?! What happened? Your dad was in a state of panic when he called me!" She grabbed my shoulders.

"It's…it's a long story. Look, I just want to be alone. I just have, um, some things to think about." Lilly pouted sadly.

"Okaaaaaaay. I'm leaving. Out into the cold, cold world! After coming here on a long, _dangerous_ journey! Well--"

"Nooo, not the dramatic thing!" I interrupted her.

"SHH! I'm not finished!" She pretended to break out into tears. "I feel so miserable to be rejected by me best friend when all I want to do is help her!" She collapsed on my bed, "sobbing."

"Are you trying to get me to feel guilty so I'll tell you what happened?"

She looked up at me. "Is it working?" I rolled my eyes.

"All right. Here." I opened the text message from Jake and handed my cell phone to her. "Read this."

Her eyes widened as she read the message. "Oh. My. God." She dropped the phone. "NO WAY! YOU NEED TO DUMP THAT…THAT…MONKEY!"

I sighed. "I wish it was that easy, Lil. But…there's one problem."

"And that would be…?"

"Um, well…I kinda…sorta…told him that I'm Hannah Montana." She gasped.

"What?! But this means…"

"I know. If I break up with him, he might reveal my secret! Ugh…" I groaned and stuffed my head under my pillow again. Lilly jumped up and ran to my computer.

"Hey, look! He IM'ed you!" She frowned. "I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind…"

"Lilly, no." I walked over there and read the message.

**_ZombieSlayerSuperstar (12: 14 pm)_ : hey, can we talk plz??**

**_SmileyMileyl226 (12: 14 pm) :_ no, there's nothing 2 talk about**

**SmileyGrl226 has signed off.**

I blocked him and was about to turn off my computer when I noticed that I had an email from Oliver. I opened it up and laughed as I read the beginning.

**Hi Miley! I just set my cell phone alarm to extra loud, because as you can tell from last night, I'm not exactly a light sleeper! (Maybe I should record your dad the next time he yells at me and make that my alarm. That would DEFINITELY wake me up:P) Anyway, I hope you're feeling much better. If you need anything, I'll be home all day…doing nothing. I have such an interesting life, don't I? **

**--your friend who has no life,**

**Smokin' Oken**

I reread the email a few times and saved it. I practically fell off my seat when Lilly started talking.

"Miley! You've been smiling at that email for five minutes. And you SAVED it! Since when do you save emails from him?" She looked at me suspiciously.

"Oh, I forgot you were there!" I blushed.

"Yeah, 'cause you were so hypnotized by that email!" She giggled. "You sure got over Jake fast."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Oh, nothing! I just think _someone's_ got a little crush, that's all!"

"On who? OLIVER? Haha, yeah right." I laughed nervously. "What gave you that idea?"

"Come on, Miley. When you got that email, your whole face lit up – I mean, I haven't seen you that happy since you were with…uh…you know."

I bit my lip. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Mmm-hmm. Deny it all you want, but I know for a fact that – HEY! WHAT DID HE MEAN BY, 'As you can from last night, I'm not exactly a light sleeper?' How would you know that! What exactly _did _happen last night?" I could almost read her thoughts. I pretended to gag.

"Lilly, one: if you're thinking what I think you're thinking then, ew! And two: Here's the deal. After the whole thing with Jake, he took me to his house and he made me feel a lot better. We just fell asleep watching TV."

"Okay, whatever you say, Miles. I believe you." She grinned. "But I still think you like Oliver!"

**And...Lilly knows now! I'm sensing some matchmaking, aren't you? REVIEW LIKE YOU'VE NEVER REVIEWED BEFORE, PEOPLE! And I still want that cupcake. Hehe...**


	6. If Life was a Game Show

**Well, thanks for all the reviews and all the offers to bake me a cupcake! Hehe. Here's chapter 6!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana, or any of the characters or songs assosciated with it (but I will someday marry Mitchel Musso!)**

On Sunday afternoon, I looked out my window reproachfully, gazing at the person who had just rang the doorbell, and wondered if I should open the front door. I'll give you three guesses at who it was:

A. my (hopefully) soon-to-be ex-boyfriend

B. the zombie slayer who I once thought I loved

C. the nasty, rude heart-breaker who I wasn't too happy to see at that moment

D. all of the above

If you guessed D, all of the above, DING DING DING! You are correct!

I groaned. Sometimes I wish life's questions came in multiple choice format. Things would be a LOT less complicated.

_Okay, Miley. It's just Jake. All I have to do is break up with him – that's all! What's the worst that can happen? _

I knew the answer to this question, but I really didn't want to think about it. I took a deep breath and opened the door.

He looked nervous. I probably did too. I was about to slam the door in his face when he started speaking.

"Wait! Before you say anything, I just want you to know that I'm really sorry, and I didn't mean what I said in my text message. I was just…really caught up in the moment, I guess."

I scoffed. "Save it. Why should I believe anything you say? You've certainly lied to me before."

He could definitely tell how irritated I was. "No, don't get mad! I came here to apologize. I wasn't really going to cheat on you with Hannah Montana…" He paused. "Well, I guess I couldn't have done that anyway, but still!"

I crossed my arms. "Uh-huh. _Right._ 'My girlfriend doesn't know, but what she doesn't know won't hurt her!' " I mocked him. "Yeah, you DEFINITELY weren't planning to cheat on me, how silly of me to think that!" I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Seriously, Miley. I want you back."

I walked outside and closed the door behind me. "I'm sorry Jake, but this really isn't going to work." He looked shocked.

"Are you breaking up with me?! NO ONE breaks up with _the _Jake Ryan!"

"Oh, well isn't that something. I just did!"

I waited as he stayed silent, expecting him to retort with some kind of great comeback, and then say that I would never be able to break up with him, or else he would tell the entire world that I'm Hannah Montana. But he didn't. He actually looked sort of…sad. He looked at me with those big green eyes that used to make me melt. But now, nothing.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Miles? I mean, truthfully, I don't love you, but…maybe in time I will."

I dropped the sarcastic attitude and my voice softened.

"Jake, you didn't go through what I went through that night. You had no idea how painful it was to know that the person I loved didn't love me back. And I won't give you any more time. I'm sorry." I felt the tears burning in my eyes and looked away. _I've been crying too much lately_, I thought. He sighed.

"Well, I guess if that's what you really want, Miley." I nodded and wondered if he would tell anyone my secret. It's like he could read my mind. "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone." He said.

I smiled slightly. "I guess this is goodbye."

He hugged me for the last time, and I smelled the thundermint once more. It didn't mean anything to me anymore. That's when I knew I had done the right thing.

**Aww...Jake and Miley broke up, how sad! (NOT!) I'm not exactly a strong Jiley supporter, as you can tell...just pm me if you want 10 reasons why their relationship won't last and Moliver will perservere! WOO!**


	7. Omar Ohio

**Hola peoplez! I've been pretty busy lately with packing and stuff, because I'm moving to Massachusetts...so I might not update as often anymore, but hang in there! I haven't forgotten about 'yall! **

**Disclaimer: I own Hannah Montana! No I don't. Ha.**

I stayed in my room for hours, my emotions in my fingertips, transforming into music. I played my guitar, my voice following along. All the pain I had endured just vanished, right then and there, as I closed my eyes and sang, writing my new song.

I finished the song and decided that I would sing it at the party I was going to that night. It was Traci's birthday **(AN: Traci is Hannah's friend with the weird voice; she was in It's My Party and I'll Lie if I Want To and Torn Between Two Hannahs)**, and she was throwing a BIG party at the Grand Luxury Hotel. I was really excited for the party; my stylist found me the PERFECT dress, and I had the cutest shoes to go with it. There was just one problem…I needed a date.

If I were still with Jake, I would be able to go with him. Then again, maybe not. Of course if Hannah Montana and Jake Ryan were seen together, the paparazzi would go crazy and we would be the new hottest couple in all the tabloids. And if he was dating Hannah, he couldn't be dating Miley – everyone would think he was cheating on me! So maybe it's better that we weren't going out anymore.

But then there's the problem of the date. Obviously I wanted to go with Oliver, but I didn't have the courage to bring him as an actual date. So I guess we would go as friends…nothing more.

_I should bring Lilly too_, I thought. That way it wouldn't be so awkward. I smiled as a thought came to my mind. _I can't just bring Oliver as himself -- he needs a disguise! Makeover time!_

I was getting ahead of myself, though. First I needed to call him and see if he could actually go. I excitedly picked up my phone and called.

"Hello?"

"Hey Oliver! Um, are you free tonight?"

"Yeah, I think so, why?"

"Well…Hannah is going to a party tonight, and I was wondering if you wanted to come."

"Will Jessica Simpson be there?"

I sighed. "Could you not be so overly hormonal for once? And yes…she will…" I was not liking Jessica Simpson very much at that moment.

"I'm in!"

"Great. But one more thing…you need a disguise."

"I'm not liking the sound of that. Does this mean…" He cringed. "Shopping?"

"You bet'cha."

The line was silent for a while. _He must be too shocked to answer._

"You still there?"

"Yeah. Okay, so should I come to your house now?"

"Sure. Better get here early – this might take a while."

He groaned. "I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Seeya."

I called Lilly and asked her to come, telling her about my plan to disguise Oliver.

"Ooh, I don't think it's just the makeover you're excited about!"

"Shut up. I never said I liked him. I just wanna be friends." I paused. "Oh, who am I kidding, I really do like him!"

"HA! I KNEW IT! Miley and Oliver, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S—"

"If you say one more word about that, I'm not taking you!"

She gasped. "No Zac Efron?!"

"Nope."

"Heh…who _is_ this Oliver you speak of?"

"That's what I thought. Well, I'll see you in a few minutes."

"Or a few seconds."

"What?"

"Open your door." She was standing right outside my room. I hung up my phone.

"How did you…?"

"What can I say? I want to see Zac!"

Oliver came a few minutes later, and after much begging, I got Jackson to drive us to the mall.

"Ahh, I love the sweet smell of the mall in the afternoon!" Lilly exclaimed.

"I know, so do I!" I smiled. Oliver just groaned.

"Let's just get this over with."

"You'll never be a celebrity with that attitude!"

2 and a half hours, seven shopping bags, a very excited Lilly, and a very irritated Oliver later, we were finally done creating Oliver's new identity.

"Do you know how many outfits I had to try on until you were both satisfied?!" Oliver cried.

"Well, 13 ½, to be exact."

"That's right! AND I DON'T APPRECIATE IT!"

"Whatever. You'll thank us later."

We went back to my house and all got changed into what we were wearing to the party. I wore a red and navy halter dress that came down to my knees, my blonde wig, and red high-heeled sandals. My earrings were big gold hoops, and I had soft pink lipgloss and bronze eye makeup. Lilly had on a red dress with black lace on the bottom and black leggings underneath. She wore an orange wig that came just past her shoulders, and had red lips and smoky eyes. **(AN: to see Lilly, Miley, and Oliver's outfits, go to my profile!)**

After Oliver put his outfit on, wig and all, I was amazed at my work. When he was just normal Oliver, I definitely thought he was cute – but like this, my eyes practically popped out of my head. He was…something I would not normally call my best friend. Hot.

"Aww, our little boy is growing up!" Lilly pretended to cry, looking at Oliver. "It looks like our work is done." She noticed that my mouth was gaping open.

"Earth to Miley!" She closed my mouth with her hand. "Stop drooling!" she whispered. I blushed.

"How do I look?" He turned around.

"Pretty darn good." I said. Lilly nudged me. "Um…you know, for _you._"

Lilly and I came into the living room, where my dad and Jackson were waiting.

"This better be good," my dad said. "This 'transformation' took three hours!"

"Oh, trust me. It is." Lilly said.

"May I present to you, the newly created rock star: OMAR OHIO!"

Oliver, or _Omar_, walked into the room. His shirt, shoes, and pants were black, and he also wore a white jacket, mirrored sunglasses, and a sandy blonde wig that was a little bit longer than his own hair. He had a silver clip-on stud on his left ear, and a fake tattoo on his lower arm. Jackson and Robbie looked very surprised.

"Hmm. Not half bad." Robbie Ray said.

"Omar Ohio – HAHA!" Jackson burst out laughing. Oliver rolled his eyes.

"Well I wanted to be Orlando Oklahoma, but noooo!"

"It's okay Omar, your name's just fine." I patted his shoulder.

"Omar Ohio." He nodded. "I guess I could get used to this." He grinned, satisfied.

**Okey dokey, hope ya like it! I'll update ASAP! Peace out.**


	8. Gone

**So sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I've been so busy with packing, homework, and everything! I'll get the next chappie up pretty soon, though! (hopefully...) **

**Disclaimer: I don't own HM or "Gone" by Kelly Clarkson!**

If I could choose two words to describe the party, they would be: loud and chaotic.

Music was blasting out of the speakers so loud that I couldn't hear myself think. We had to push through the crowd just to get to a spot in the room where we wouldn't bump into a drunk college guy shouting, "Come grind with me, Hannah Montana!" I sighed with relief when I saw Traci.

"TRACI! I BROUGHT ANOTHER FRIEND; I HOPE THAT'S OKAY!" I screamed over the loud music.

"WHAT?!" She walked towards me in her tight, gold dress and black stilettos.

"I SAID…I BROUGHT ANOTHER FRIEND TO YOUR PARTY!"

"WHAT?!"

I groaned and took her hand, leading her to another room. Lola and Owen followed.

"Meet my friend, Owen Ohio," I pointed to Owen. "He's in a band called…" _Oh no._ _I forgot to think of a name for the band!_

"Three Blind Mice!" Owen chimed in. I slapped him on his arm.

"Three Blind _Mice_?" I said under my breath and rolled my eyes.

Traci smiled and giggled flirtatiously at him. "Well aren't YOU just the ceeee-utest thing! I could just eat you up!"

Oliver looked nervous. "Uh…please don't…"

She pulled me to the back of the room.

"I didn't know you were setting me up with a _date_! I would have worn my other dress! It's more…_low cut_, if you know what I mean." She whispered in my ear, winking.

"Oh, well…Traci, he's not really—"

"HANNAH! I completely forgot! You're going to perform, aren't you?"

"Of course! I actually have a new song that I'm singing. Anyway, about Owen—"

"A new song? How scrumptious! I'll go introduce you now – everything's ready onstage!"

"Um…okay." I was a little overwhelmed. Everything was happening too fast.

A few minutes later, I was waiting backstage and I heard her announce me.

"Hello everyone! Are you all having an absolutely scrumptious time?" The crowd cheered. "Well, as the birthday girl, let me introduce…the one, the only, Hannah Montana!"

I walked onstage and waved to the audience. The crowd screamed and I took the microphone. I heard a few whistles from the drunk college guys, but I ignored them.

"How's everyone doing tonight!" I smiled and saw Lola and Owen beside the stage, cheering me on. "I hope y'all are ready, 'cause I'm gonna perform a new song!" The music started.

"What you see's not what you get  
With you there's just no measurement  
no way to tell what's real from what isn't there  
Your eyes they sparkle  
That's all changed into lies that dropped like acid rain  
you washed away the best of me  
you don't care"

_I felt the adrenaline pumping, and I started to sing louder.  
_

"You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you  
coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone"

_I pictured Jake's face in my mind, getting more emotional by the second. I closed my eyes as I sang the second verse._

"Sometimes shattered  
never opened  
nothing matters  
when you're broken  
That was me whenever I was with you

Always ending, always over  
back and forth, up and down like a roller coaster  
I am breaking that habit today

You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone"

_I thought back to the time when we broke up. _

"_Are you breaking up with me?! NO ONE breaks up with the Jake Ryan!" He said conceitedly. _

_I can't believe I ever liked him._

There is nothing you can say  
Sorry doesn't cut it babe  
Take the hint and walk away cause I'm gone  
Doesn't matter what you do  
It's what you did that's hurting you  
All I needed was the truth  
Now I'm gone  
What you see's not what you get  
What you see's not what you get

_I knew then that I was over him, and that I wouldn't shed any more tears for him, because I found someone else. I searched the crowd for Oliver, realizing that he was no longer watching._

"You know you did it  
I'm gone  
to find someone to live for in this world  
There's no light at the end of the tunnel tonight  
just a bridge that I gotta burn  
You were wrong  
If you think you can walk right through my door  
That is just so you coming back when I've finally moved on  
I'm already gone  
I'm already gone  
Oh, I'm already gone  
Gone, gone  
Already gone  
I'm gone!"

"Thank you everybody! Hope you have a great time tonight!" I waved at the crowd once more and stepped off the stage, smoothing down my wig. I spotted Lilly over at the chocolate fountain, stuffing her face. I still couldn't find Oliver, though. I had expected Traci to come compliment me after I finished my song, since that's what she always does after I perform a new one. I walked backstage, figuring that she was waiting for me there.

She was there, all right. But she was paying no attention to me.

She was too busy kissing someone. And guess who that someone was?

Oliver.

**Ooh, cliffie! Muahahaha...**


	9. Those dang clumsy sumo wrestlers!

**This chapter will be kinda short, sorry! But at least it's something, right? ;)**

**Disclaimer: i DoNt OwN hAnNaH mOnTaNa!!1 (Haha. Computer nerd talk.)**

If it's possible to literally be green with envy, I probably was.

I wanted so much to be the one in his arms, and I almost ripped off my wig in fury (luckily, I didn't). I didn't know who I was mad at, though. Not Oliver. How could I be? It's not like he was my boyfriend or anything – he didn't even know how I felt about him! I wasn't mad as Traci either. Well, a little. I tried to tell her that Oliver – sorry, _Owen_ – wasn't her boy toy, but she just wouldn't listen.

But still, I was probably most mad at myself. Mad at myself for even having these feelings – he's my best friend, after all. _I've known him for, what? 3 years? And I've never felt this way about him before…_

_Then again, he really has changed a lot. He's so sweet, and cute… when I met him, he was just Lilly's goofy, girl-crazy friend with an obsession with Hannah Montana. _

_I just wish he loved the girl underneath the wig instead. Hannah Montana is just a mask. But it's the real me who is longing for him…_

_NO! STOP IT, MILEY! I can't have these feelings! There is absolutely no way he likes me as more than a friend. I guess it just isn't meant to be. Plus, he has Traci now._

I didn't look back at them. I couldn't handle seeing him with anyone else. It just hurt too much. I sighed heavily and wandered over to the stage equipment closet, the only empty room.

I guess I had been sitting there for about ten minutes when Lilly opened the door, her mouth full of cake, rubbing her hand lovingly.

"Miley! OH MY GOD! Zac Efron just signed my hand!" She squealed with excitement.

"That's great."

"What's with you?" She sat down next to me. "And why are you in the equipment closet, again?"

"Because my love life is a wreck."

"What? Oh…_Oliver. _What happened? Did you tell him how you feel?"

"No…and I won't need to, either. He doesn't like me that way, Lil."

"You don't know that!"

"Yeah, I do. He was kissing Traci."

"Oh…I'm sorry."

"It's okay. I guess I'll just have to move on, then."

"Hey, maybe some cake would make you feel better!"

"I doubt it."

She got up and walked towards the door. "Okay. But if you change your mind, you better hurry – it's going fast!"

"That's okay, Lilly. My dad's picking us up in a few minutes anyway." I walked out with her.

"You sure you're gonna be alright?"

"Yeah. It just really hurts...I guess I'll just have to get over it, though."

Oliver walked up behind us. "What hurts?"

I practically jumped out of my wig. "Oh, Oliver! You scared me!"

"Heh…sorry." I looked at him. His lips were still red from Traci's lipstick. I cringed. "Something wrong?"

"My, uh…toe hurts. Did you see that sumo wrestler by the stereo? He stepped on it. Those dang clumsy sumo wrestlers!" I laughed nervously. Lilly looked at me curiously.

"What sumo wrestler? I didn't see a…" I covered her mouth. "Mfgmgdn!"

"Whatever you say, Miles." Oliver smiled sweetly. It made me feel ten times worse.

**Promise I'll update soon as long as I get some reviews! Please and thank you.**


	10. All I ever want to be is yours

**Hey, another short one. Oh, and just to clear some things up, this takes place during the summer (I'm not good at school settings, and I don't think one weekend would be this eventful!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana or the song "All I Want to Be is Yours" by Sonya Isaacs...but I wish I owned Mitchel Musso!**

I was sitting on my bed, strumming my guitar in my room, alone. The house was empty – Jackson was at work, and my dad was supposedly jogging around the beach (or maybe just jogging to the ice cream truck). Lilly was coming over in a few minutes, so I just waited for her in my room, working on a new song. I closed my eyes, engulfed in the music.

"I may live the life of fame and fortune  
And you'll find my name on the walk of fame  
I have it all but I still have nothing  
I still don't have you here loving me"

"All I want is to hear you say you need me  
All I need is for you to want me too  
Just as long as I can love you  
Then I'll never ask for more  
Cause all I ever really want to be is yours"

I guess my dad had come home while I was singing it, because after I had finished the song and opened my eyes, he was standing in front of me, smiling.

"New song, Bud?" I practically dropped my guitar.

"Oh, um…Daddy! You're home!"

"It's really good."

"Thanks…" I shifted uncomfortably on my bed. "I can't get it right, though. It's just…missing something, you know?" He chuckled.

"I thought you were over that Jake Ryan boy." He looked at me suspiciously. I rolled my eyes and looked at the floor.

"I am."

"So it's about someone else, then?" I blushed.

"Uh…" I hesitated. How could I talk to my dad about loving a boy, let alone my best friend?

"That's okay. You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, Bud. Good song, though." He patted my shoulder and left me in my confusion. I strummed another chord on my guitar.

"All I want is to hear you say you need me  
All I need is for you to want me too  
Just as long as I can love you  
Then I'll never ask for more  
Cause all I ever really want to be is yours"

I put my guitar back on its stand in my Hannah closet and sighed.

"Why can't you love me, Oliver?"

**Sorry it's very short! Keep reviewing, though! I should have the next chapter posted by sometime this weekend at the latest.**


	11. Little Miss Suspicious Pants

**Okay -- just something to say, here. If you choose to flame, please have a good reason for it. Everyone's entitled to their opinion, and I certainly don't mind constructive criticism, but don't just say that my writing sucks. If you're going to insult my fic, then I'd appreciate it if you at least told me what you don't like about it, specifically. Anyway, with that said, here's chapter 11...**

My cell phone rang, playing "Who Said." I looked at the caller ID: **Truscott, Lilly**, and picked it up.

"Lilly in ten!"

"Okay, I'm comin'!" I ran down the stairs. Jackson had come home about a minute ago, and he was listening to his iPod, singing "Walk Away" by Kelly Clarkson.

"I'm looking for attention, not another question! Should you stay or should you go? Well, if you don't have the answer, why you still standing here! Hey, hey, hey heyyy!"

I opened the door for Lilly, and she glided in on her skateboard, crashing into Jackson, who was lost in his own little Kelly Clarkson world.

"Just walk aw—OW!"

What are the odds? She fell right on top of him. Too bad for Lilly – that must have been PRETTY awkward, considering what had happened last week.

A couple weeks ago, Jackson was going out with a girl named Kayla, who had just moved to Malibu a few months ago. She was supermodel material – long blonde hair, tan, thin, tall. I don't know HOW she could like Jackson; she seems like the type of girl to date someone charming…funny…cute…(like Oliver. UGH! I really need to get my mind off of him.) Anyway, they had been dating for about a week. I noticed that she looked a lot like Lilly: same hair, about the same height, just different facial features. From the back, they could easily be mistaken for one another. I was talking to Lilly at the beach when it happened. You'd think that he could recognize his own girlfriend – but then again, he's never been that bright.

"_Maybe we could go to the mall later. We can get new outfits for my…" I whispered, "Hannah concert." I saw Jackson coming over, and I wondered why, since he was supposed to be at the movies with Kayla._

"_Hey baby, I didn't know you met my sister!" He twirled a strand of Lilly's hair and kissed her. She pulled away in surprise and was speechless, staring at him with wide eyes._

"_Um...um...uh..." She stammered._

"_Oh my god! I thought you were Kayla! Oh…crap." He turned around to see his girlfriend, giving him a death glare._

"_We are SO over, Jackson! I can't believe you cheated on me!" She ran away, furious._

"_No, wait! It's not what you think!" He chased after her. Lilly wiped her lips and cringed._

"_Eww!"_

After that, Lilly and Jackson pretty much avoided each other altogether. And let's just say it wasn't exactly peachy keen when she fell on him. And the worst part was, they were _smiling_! Lilly wasn't exactly rushing to get off of him, either. I tried to ignore it, and I helped her up.

"You okay?" I eyed her suspiciously. She was _still_ smiling at him! She noticed that I was watching and immediately stopped.

"Yeah. Just fine."

"Okay, well…I'll just be going now!" Jackson said as he left.

"What was that about?" I asked Lilly.

"What was what about?"

"You know, _that!_"

"There's no that for something to be about!" she rolled her eyes nervously.

"Oh, don't 'there's no that for something to be about' me! I know something's up."

"Whatever you say, Little Miss Suspicious Pants."

We went to my room. I went into my bathroom to change into my bathing suit, since we were going to the beach. When I came out, Lilly was looking at my notebook, reading the song I was playing earlier.

"No! Don't look at that!" It was too late.

"Wow, Miley. I knew you liked him, but you are head over heels in looove!"

"You weren't supposed to see that."

"You're lucky I did. Because I have a plan to get you two together." She smiled and rubbed her hands together evilly. "Just call me Matchmaker Lilly!"

**Sorry, might not be updating in a while, one: because I just moved so I have a lot of unpacking to do, and two: because this flame I got really brought me down. Whatever, I can't please everyone. Keep revieving (and remember what I said about flames)!**


	12. Random Act of Affection

**Yola! Thanks for all the kind words, everyone. I really appreciate it, and it made me feel a lot better -- this chapter wouldn't exist without'chall! Anyway, I just thought I would switch things up a bit, and this chapter will be in Jackson's POV, not Miley's POV. I might do the next few chappies in a different POV; I'll see what kind of reaction I get from everyone. **

I walked into my house, distressed. It had been a long day at Rico's; I had been tortured once again by Rico's cruel tricks. Sheesh. Who knew that a kid so little and innocent-looking could hold so much evil bottled up inside him?

Oh well. That was the _least _of my problems. For once, I could relate to my sister. My love life was a mess. A few days after Kayla broke up with me, Cooper was nice enough to hook me up with this great girl, Amanda. She didn't have perfect skin or long, flowing hair like Kayla did, but she had this awesome, vibrant personality. She even found me funny, surprisingly. I felt this connection with her that I had never felt with anyone else before...it was great. Today, though, she came to the beach when I was working and broke the news to me.

_"Hey Jackson. Um...can I talk to you for a sec?"_

_I smiled. She had this dazed look on her face that made here look so...elegant._

_"Sure. Go ahead."_

_"No, not here. I mean, alone." _

_"Yeah...okay." I put up the 'closed' sign and laced my fingers in hers as we walked to a deserted stop at the beach. She had tears in her eyes._

_"Baby, what's wrong?" I stroked her hair comfortingly. _

_"Jackson..." She sighed. "I don't know how to say this, but..."_

_"What? Are you breaking up with me?" _

_She put a finger to my lips. "I...I'm...moving. To Alabama."_

As it turns out, her mom had gotten a job there, and her family was forced to move. Even though they hadn't officially left yet, Amanda told me that she wouldn't come to say goodbye before she left...it would be too painful. So she just left me with one last kiss.

I must've fallen asleep, because the next thing I knew, I was jerked awake by the sound of the doorbell. I groaned.

"Anyone gonna get that?" I yelled upstairs. No one answered. "Hmm...let's see, why doesn't Jackson get it? Like he ALWAYS does!" I opened the door, still half asleep. Just my luck. It was the person I had been least wanting to see, besides Rico: Lilly Truscott. Needless to say, things had been very awkward between us since the kiss. She walked in, giggling.

"What is it with you Stewarts and sleeping?"

"What is it with you and waking us up?"

"Jeez, somebody got up on the wrong side of the bed...er, couch."

I rolled my eyes. "Hey, cut me some slack. My girlfriend just broke up with me."

I truly expected her to laugh in my face and say, "Oh, that's no surprise. That's been breakup number...what, 230?" But strangely, she looked sympathetic.

"Amanda, you mean? Oh, I'm sorry. I knew you really cared about her." I could sense a hint of jealousy in her voice.

"Yeah, I did." I sighed. "But thanks for caring. It's nice of you." I smiled. "You know, you're not so bad, after all."

"Ha. So _now _you're nice to me."

"Hey, don't get used to it." She laughed.

"You can count on that. Anyway, is Miley home?"

"I'm asking myself that same question." I spotted a note that had fallen from the table. "Let's take a looksee here, shall we?"

**Took Miley to dentist's appointment. Be home at 5. **

**--Dad**

Lilly grabbed her skateboard. "I guess I'll be going, then." She headed for the door, but stopped suddenly and turned around slowly, a grin forming on her face.

"Jackson."

I looked at her strangely. "Yeah..."

"You wanna get your mind off of Amanda, don't you?"

"Uh..." I was bewildered by her mischievous grin and the tone of her voice. **(AN: Come on people. This isn't going where you think it is. You all have sick minds :P)**

She narrowed her eyes at me. "Can you help me with something?"

"You need the kind of help I don't give, Truscott." **(AN: Haha...thanks for that line, Mr. Plank!) **She swatted me with her hat.

"Seriously. Do you know anything about Miley and Oliver?"

"Just that they're head over heels in love with each other, yeah."

"Exactly. So I need you to do me a favor."

"What?"

"You're a guy. Talk to Oliver. I need him to admit his feelings for Miley to someone, and confess to her. I can take care of the confession part. But...I think he would probably admit it to you, as a guy -- and not to me, his girl friend. Friend, I mean. That's a girl." **(AN: That's the MOST Loliver you will ever get out of me, kapeesh?) **

"Fine. I'll see what I can do." I hesitated. "But I'm only doing this because I want to see Miley happy...and I know Oken will make her happy."

She came running towards me and threw her arms around me. "Thank you, thank you, thank you!"

It was my turn to be surprised by a random act of affection. "You're...welcome." I patted her back. She pulled away, blushing.

"I'm gonna...go now." She laughed nervously and walked out the door.

The truth was, I wasn't just doing it for Miley. I was doing it for Lilly. I loved to see the look on her face when I do something nice for her. Plus, she can be pretty convincing when she wants to be.

**Hehe...more Lackson, yay! I took a little break from Moliver, but I'm super-excited for the fluff in season two! Emily Osment said herself that Miley would have a boyfriend in season two: Jake, or maybe Oliver. Just thinking about a M/O/J love triangle gets me so excited (especially since I know that she will choose Oliver, of course!) Keeping my eye out for any Lacksonness too!**


	13. Spaghetti Can Wait

**Another Jackson POV! Miley needs to be left out of the situation for a little while for some matchmaking to be done...hehe. Here's chapter 13. Did you notice I stopped doing disclaimers? I think you get my point now that I dont own HM. **

I sat watching TV the next afternoon, occasionally glancing out the window. I saw Oliver coming up the walkway and reviewed the plan in my mind.

Oliver always comes for dinner on Thursdays since that's when dad makes spaghetti and meatballs. Lilly wanted to make certain that Miley wouldn't be home when he came, so she invited her to go shopping -- that _always _takes a long time. Oliver would come to our house and since Miley wouldn't be home, I would be the only one he could talk to. I would get a confession out of him, and my work would be done.

I answered the door and he came in, taking in the aroma of the pasta sauce cooking in the kitchen.

"Can I come over for dinner every day?"

"Sorry, but...no."

"Whatever. Is--"

"Is Miley home? Why no she isn't. May I take a message?"

"Um, okay then. Just tell her that--"

"...That you're deeply and madly in love with her? Can do." I just wanted to get this over with. The quicker it took him to crack, the better. He ignored my comment.

"Hey, are those doughnuts?" He ran over to the Dunkin Doughnuts box and took one. "Mmm, glazed..."

"I don't know what Miley sees in him," I mumbled under my breath.

"Whah was aht?" He said, his mouth full of doughnut.

"Uh...heh, heh, nothing! Nothing at all." There was an awkward silence. "So Oliver...met any interesting girls lately?"

"Well, I don't mean to brag, but The Ollie Trolley _always_ has passengers." He smiled concietedly.

"Hmm. Anyone in particular?"

"Why are you so interested, anyway?"

"Hey, a lot of celebrities are available nowadays, you know!" I quickly changed the subject.

"Yeah? Like who?" I frowned. This was going to be harder than I thought.

"You should know. I know there's one who you see quite a bit."

"Oh, you mean Traci? Ugh. The ONE celebrity who likes me just has to be the one I don't like! I mean, she's pretty and all, but kinda clingy. In fact, she kissed me at the party. That had to have been the WORST kiss of my life."

"Oken, that was probably the ONLY kiss of your life."

"No! There was this girl in kindergarten...oh, never mind -- she ran away and said I had cooties. But...oh! This girl I met at camp...no, that doesn't count. She had to give me mouth to mouth after I drowned in the kiddie pool. Okay, I know there's _someone_, maybe it was..."

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOUR FREAKIN LIPS HAVE TOUCHED! I JUST WANT TO KNOW IF YOU LIKE MY SISTER!" _Oops. That's not good._

"Miley? Yeah, of course I like her! She's my friend!"

"Damn Oken, you are SO clueless, aren't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Ugh. Do I have to spell it out for you? Y-O-U L-O-V-E M-I-L-E-Y!"

"He stood there for about ten seconds mouthing the letters, spelling it out. "You...love...Miley?" His jaw dropped and he blushed deep red. "I do not!"

"Come on. You were in love with Hannah Montana, weren't you? And the only difference between Hannah and Miley is the wig and the sparkly makeup! Plus, I see the way you look at her. Trust me, it's obvious. There's no denying it."

His eyes widened. "Well...maybe I do a little -- no! It's not possible! She's my best friend!" He headed for the door. "Look, I'm gonna go. Spaghetti can wait for one night."

**That was kind of short, sorry. Review, though! The next chappie will probably be in Ollie's POV. **


	14. Heartbreak or Heartburn?

**My longest chapter ever, yay! This is the second-to-last chapter, and it's in Oliver's POV. **

_Monday morning I call you up  
How was your weekend?  
I just can't stop  
It's Tuesday and you're stressed again  
I'll rub your back I'm such a good friend  
_

I walked out of the Stewart house, my face hot from embarrassment. The fact was, I was just denying everything that was completely true. Lying to the world, lying to myself. As much as I don't want to admit it, I do love Miley.

_Wednesday and I'm feeling fine  
Another guy moved you down his line  
Thursday we'd go rent a flick  
Watch it close together we still don't click_

I remember the day I first met her. It was a Monday, and she was starting 7th grade in the second semester because she had just moved from Tenessee. She walked into homeroom for the first time, and Mr. Corelli introduced her. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her hair flowed as she walked across the room to the seat beside Lilly and in front of me. Lilly whispered something in her ear, and she laughed. Ah, her laugh. I'll always remember that first time I heard it, and how I just wanted to kiss her, right then and there. But I didn't.

_There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend  
There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend_

For a while, I just sat there, gazing at the back of her head. I was shaken out of my trance when the bell rang. We walked out of the class, and I mustered up all the confidence I had, tapping her on the shoulder and saying the most romantic thing I could think of at the time:

_"Um, your backpack's open."_

She turned towards me and thanked me, looking at me shyly with those beautiful blue eyes that have been etched in my brain ever since.

_Friday and the weekend's here  
I didn't make plans  
In case you're clear  
I'll be round at half past nine  
You said you're going out  
I said "Have a nice time"_

I was originally friends with Miley because of Lilly. She's the one who officially introduced us. For a while, Miley and I weren't that close. We saw each other occasionally outside of school simply because of Lilly; she was a friend we had in common. So sometimes she would invite me somewhere and Miley would tag along, or vice versa.

_Saturday we've got a date  
It's a daytime thing  
You've gotta be somewhere late  
Anyway I'm next to you  
There's nothing more I'd rather do_

It wasn't until 8th grade that we became good friends. Since the three of us – me, Lilly, and Miley – hung out so much, we basically became a trio. Over time, my feelings towards Miley became more friendly than romantic. But you know…now that I think about it, my attraction to her never completely disappeared.

_There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend  
There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend_

It's strange…I'd always had a thing for Hannah Montana, until about a year ago. The truth is, my obsession with Hannah was just a silly crush. But when I found out who she really was, I gained a whole new perspective.

_I can't stop now I can't stop now  
Can't turn back now  
Wouldn't want to anyhow  
_

Of course, my obsession with Hannah Montana disappeared after I found out who she really was. It would just be awkward for me to be in love with my best friend's alter ego. But I think finding out about her identity just made me love her even more. The truth is, even though I thought I loved Hannah Montana, I've realized something. It wasn't her I was in love with.

It was the girl underneath the wig. And it has been all along.

_Sunday is a day of rest  
But I've gotta get something off my chest  
I wanted to tell you on the phone  
But I'm coming over  
You're alone_

My deep thoughts were interrupted when I heard a door close. It took me a while to realize that I was still standing outside the Stewarts' front door. Miley and Lilly had just come home, and they had walked in the back door, so they hadn't seen me. Unfortunately, Jackson, who was looking out the window, had. He stepped outside and looked at me strangely.

"You leaving or not, loverboy?" I rolled my eyes at this comment. Lilly followed behind Jackson. Miley was still inside, and she didn't come out. She probably didn't see me. Lilly looked surprised.

"Oliver! You're still here!"

"Yeah, sorry…I was…thinking about something, that's all." She smiled at Jackson and I heard her whisper, "Our plan is working!"

_Things are cool  
Don't get me wrong  
But I want more  
Check out this song  
Together we can make it work  
I hope you don't think that I'm a jerk_

I frowned. "What plan…?"

"Oh, nothing! Let's go outside and talk, shall we?"

"We already are outside."

"Whatever! Just come with me!" She took my hand and led me behind a tree. She smacked me on the arm angrily and glared at me. "Who do you think you are?!"

"Lil. You've known this for a while. I'm Oliver Oscar Ok—"

"I know that, you donut! I mean who do you think you are breaking Miley's heart like that?"

"Huh?"

"Oh, don't play dumb. You know what you did."

"No…I really don't."

"You know! When you kissed Traci at that party!"

I was as confused as I could be. "Okay, first of all, she kissed me. And second of all, why would Miley be heartbroken because of _that_? Or did you mean heart_burn_…the chili they were serving at the salad bar was very—"

"I'm not talking about chili! Oliver, don't you see?" She looked me square in the eye. "Miley likes you!" She said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

_There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend  
There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend  
There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend  
There I've said it again  
I think of you as more than a friend_

Her words echoed in my mind as I slowly comprehended what she had just said.

"Uh…what?"

She groaned frustratedly. "Miley is, like, in love with you! And you're in love with her, too! Jeez, you guys have just been too blind to see it!" **(AN: I just realized, I think I'm quoting The Lizzie McGuire Movie. Wow, see what level I've stooped down to?) **

"Wait, how do you know?"

"Oliver. Please. I've known you since kindergarten. And with Miley I can just tell. It's like a sixth sense or something! You know that movie where the kid can see dead people? **(AN: Haha…sound familiar?) **Well, I'm like that – except, I can see true love." She smiled smugly.

_There I've said it again  
There I've said it again  
There I've said it again  
There I've said it again  
_

I was still in a state of shock. I sat down and put my head in my hands.

"What should I do now?"

She patted my shoulder. "I wish I could help you, but this is all up to you now." She sighed. "Oliver, just tell her how you feel."

I looked up at her and laughed. "Are you quoting The Day After Tomorrow?"

"Forget about that, just go!" She pushed me and I stumbled.

_And again and again  
And again and again_

I walked back to my house, still taking everything in. Miley…love me? It was too good to be true. But it was too late for doubts. I had to find a way to make things right.

**Ooh, I'm getting excited! And a little sad, too...its almost the end! Please review. After all, this is a longer than usual! **


	15. My Donut

**Awww, the last chapter! tear Thanks to everyone who's read and reviewed! This chapter is in Miley's POV again, and don't be confused by the first part -- you'll understand later.**

_Lost in a world of darkness and chaos, my head was swimming with images. I slowly looked around me and stepped forward, feeling strangely light and unreal._

_I spotted an object at my feet. It as luring me, calling me to touch it. But for some reason, I wanted to resist. It was too much, though. I picked up the glowing object, and it felt strangely icy and cold in my hands._

_It started to grow. I tried to stop it, lock it away inside my mind. But it continued to grow, slowly taking form of a door. There was a gruesome sound coming from it, and I stepped back, afraid. My hand shaking, reached out and turned the knob, scared of what I might find inside the door._

_I was startled at what was before me. It the darkness of the doorway, I saw Jake, reaching out for me. He was almost…floating. His eyes possessed a deepening darkness inside them that was both disturbing and enticing. His voice came out as a whisper…_

"_Please, Miley. Please…" I couldn't take it anymore. I walked inside the doorway, but I was surprised to find that there was nothing there. Really, nothing. I realized with horror that there was no ground beneath me, and I came falling deep down, down to the floor of another place._

_This place was different, though. It had a certain warmth that made me feel safe from the outside world, safe from the other place I had been to. _

_I noticed another door, glowing like the first one. But this one was fainter that the other, and it took time to find it completely. This door was not frightening, but welcoming. It made me forget about the first door, bringing me new faith. I opened it, only to find someone else: Oliver. **(If you don't understand the symbolism behind this, Jake was the first place and Oliver is the second place.)**_

_He smiled at me, and I felt the need to reach out and touch him, unsure if he was real. But for some reason, I couldn't. There was some kind of invisible force holding me back. The harder I tried, the more difficult he became to reach. I was determined, though. I stopped for a moment, and realized that he was…singing. I listened carefully, and made out the words. _

"_I know how you always seem to go_

_for the obvious instead of me…"_

Wait, where had I heard that before? It's almost as if… 

"SHUT UP! DON'T WAKE THE WHOLE NEIGHBORHOOD!"

I was shaken from my sleep and I shot up in bed, panting, when I heard one of the neighbors yelling at someone. _It was just a dream, Miley. Just a dream. _I sighed. _But why did it feel so real?_

My eyes widened as I started hearing the singing I heard in my dream. It was coming from outside my window, by my balcony.

"If we were a movie, you'd be the right girl

and I'd be the best friend

that you'd fall in love with

in the end we'd be laughing

watching the sunset…"

The person had a terrible voice, but I slowly recognized who it was. I ran out to the balcony, not caring that I was still wearing my pajamas and my hair was in a messy bun.

"Oliver!"

"Fade to black, show the names

play the happy song…"

He was hanging onto my balcony for dear life, singing "If We Were A Movie."

"Uh…a little help here?"

"Oliver, what the heck are you doing?!" I whispered. I helped pull him up, and he seemed relieved to be standing on the ground again.

"Miles…I have to tell you something."

I held my breath hopefully. _Maybe he feels the same way. No, it can't be. I'm just getting my hopes up for nothing._

"What is it?"

He held my hands. "Um, I don't know how to say this, but…"

_Yes…yes…?_

"OLIVER, DID YOU TELL HER YET?" Lilly was standing below the balcony, watching. I groaned in frustration. He glared down at her.

"What are you doing here, Lilly? Go away!"

"Sorry! Carry on!" She skipped back to her hiding spot. Oliver took my hands again.

"Okay, Miley. What I'm trying to say, is—"

"COME ON OKEN, HURRY IT UP!" There was Jackson in his pajamas, watching us with Lilly. Oliver stomped angrily.

"Would you two just leave us alone?! I'm _trying _to tell Miley I love her!" I gasped, and his jaw dropped. "Oh, crap…did I just say that?"

I couldn't contain my excitement and I threw my arms around him. "Yes, you did!" He hugged me back, and it felt so right.

"So you feel the same way?"

I nodded happily. "Of course I do, you donut!"

He laughed. "I just did the hardest thing I ever had to do in my life, and I'm still a donut?"

"Yeah." I giggled. "But you're my donut."

For a moment, the world stood still as our lips touched and I wrapped my arms around his shoulders. Jackson and Lilly cheered joyfully as we kissed. We broke apart and he blushed.

"I'll always be your donut."

**Hehe, hope you like the end! I didn't want to make it corny...I'm not exactly sure if it is or not. But please review! I worked hard on this! Thanks again to everyone who read and reviewed...who knows, maybe there will be a sequel!**


End file.
